1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly, to a tool box wherein the cover slightly pops when the locking member is released.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional tool box generally comprises a base and a cover which is pivotably connected to one side of the base by a thin plate. The other side of each of the base and the cover has a locking member so as to lock the cover to the base. However, the thin plate is easily broken after frequent open-and-close actions, and the tools in the tool box may suddenly drop from the tool box.
Another conventional tool box 1 is disclosed in FIG. 1 and generally comprises a base 10 and a cover 11 wherein the base 10 has pivotal members 100 on one side thereof. The cover 11 has pivots 110 on one side thereof. The pivots 110 pivotably extend through the pivotal members 100 to pivotably connect the base 10 to the cover 11. The other side of the base 10 has locking members 101 and each locking member 101 has a hole 102. The cover 11 has protrusions 111 on the other side thereof so that the protrusions 111 are engaged with the holes 102 of the locking members 101 to secure the cover 11 to the base 10. However, when the protrusions 111 are disengaged from the holes 102 of the locking members 101, the cover 11 is still covered onto the base 10, the user has to pivot the cover 11 away from the base 10 to access the tools in the base 10. This is not convenient for the users. Besides, the locking members 101 are integral with the base 10 and may be broken after a period of time of use. Furthermore, the pivots 110 are snapped to the pivotal members 100 to close the cover 11, and the pivots 110 are easily loosened from the pivotal members 100 during frequent use.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.